


Drugs, Sex and Sprite

by SmokeyBandit



Category: Original Work
Genre: Exes, F/M, Gangs, Heartbreak, High School, Oral Sex, Past Rape/Non-con, References to Drugs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:02:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23414980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmokeyBandit/pseuds/SmokeyBandit
Summary: Ally had a semi normal life moving in with her dad and her two little sisters, then she meets Devon. And her entire world flips upside down, but she ends up realizing she wants this trouble making gangster in her life for a very long time. No matter how much trouble she gets in.
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s), Original Female Character/Original Male Character





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> So this is gonna be my first actual story and the updates may be slow but I'll try to make the chapters as long as i can for you guys. If you enjoy it let me know! And let me know what else i can incorporate into the story!

I sighed as my mom pulled up behind my dads old dirty white Hyundai . She had told me on the drive to the mall we were meeting him at that this was temporary, and that she had a plan to elope with her boyfriend to Germany, and she was taking me with her. So with a heavy heart, and multiple doubts, i slowly opened the door of her equally white Honda Civic and stepped out onto the curb, turning around and taking in my surroundings. The street he lived on was straight, with a cross road in the middle of it leading to other straight streets. On both sides were connected homes, all the same color but with their own little things that make houses unique. He lived in one closer towards the end of the street, and I happened to notice a basketball court at the end of the street, and not too far from that a small park with swings, a slide, monkey bars, and one of those little bowl shaped things you spin people on.

I sighed and looked at my dads car, watching my two little sisters whom I've never met before today hop out of the car, smiles on their faces with heavy breathing joining it. "Daddy!" The taller one screamed and ran over to the driver side, opening the driver door and greeting her father happily. He smiled and ushered her back a little, stepping out of the car. His skin was brown, like he wasn't full African. Possibly Dominican. He looked at me and smiled, probably excited that his eldest daughter would finally be living with him after 8 years. 

"You can start grabbing your stuff and setting it inside. Mine is the one with the swing." He and said and pointed to the house with a small swing and cherry red tree in the yard. It seemed nice, affordable, and comfortable. I looked at my mom and she shrugged, looking at the house herself. I sighed again, "Can you pop the trunk?" I asked quietly and she lifted the lever to open the trunk. I walked around to the back of the car and lifted the trunk, grabbing my light purple tote full of movies and books and hauling it across the street and up the stairs into the house.

I was greeted with stairs upon opening the door, to my right was a small living room leading into an open kitchen and dining room. Pans clattering together echoed from the kitchen, and smell so sweet and tasty filled my senses. i took a deep breath and hummed. Chicken. 

I set the tote down and slowly wandered through the living room, rounding the corner into the kitchen. Once there i saw a bar counter cluttered with extra dishes and utensils,and a small but wide fridge. Standing in front of the stove was a tall, wide black man dressed in simple boxers and a t-shirt. His hand sat on his hip and the other stirred a small pot. He looked up and our eyes met, his lit up and he smiled widely. 

"Hey! You must be Anna, i knew you would get here okay!" He said energetically, as if we had met before. He let the spoon rest against the rim of the pot and walked over to me, his big arms wrapping around my small frame easily. I gasped quietly at the sudden contact but hugged back anyways, feeling a strange sense of warmth coming from the man. He made me feel comfortable, and safe.

He pulled back and rested his hands on my shoulder, looking me up and down and tutting.

"Girl we have got to get you some food. Here I'll make you a plate." He said and turned on his heel, grabbing a small orange glass plate from the cabinet and a fork from a drawer, cutting a piece of chicken off and setting it on my plate. 

"Do you like green beans?" He glanced over at me, and my wandering eyes snapped to his dark brown, almost black ones. I smiled shyly and looked down, shaking my head. 

"Don't worry sweetie you will after today." He said with confidence, taking a spoonful of green beans and what looked like mashed potatoes and pouring it on the plate. He handed it to me and guided me into the living room, sitting me down and looking at me expectantly. Heat rose to my cheeks as I grabbed a green bean with my fork and stuck it in my mouth. My eyes widened and i hummed, forgetting about the man sitting next to me and devouring the beans. The amount of flavor was amazing, not too much salt. Not too much pepper. It was perfect. 

And while the chicken was a little dry it still had flavor, the amount of spice was just right. I had never had food this well made. 

I sighed in content as I finished the plate, placing it on the table and leaning back into the highly uncomfortable couch that sat weirdly low to the ground. I slowly came back to reality and looked at the man sitting next to me. 

"Um..Thank you.." I trailed off, realizing that i didn't know the mans name. 

"Luke." He said with a smile, "And your name is Anna, i already know. I saw you coming a few months ago." He said and my eyesbrows furrowed. 'How did he see me?'

He must have seen my confusion because he quickly explained.

"I had a vision about 6 months ago, and saw you. And you looked so much like Jason i just knew you were his daughter." He finished and i nodded slowly, still slightly confused. He stood up and clapped his hands, "Now! Let's get you moved in girl." He giggled and walked outside, if I was correct to my mom's car to grab some of my stuff.

"Wow..." I muttered to myself as I stood up, "This should be fun..."

And oh how right i was...


	2. New Faces

Glancing ahead of me i walked around my neighborhood, seeing middle schoolers on bikes riding past, teen boys yelling at the court, and toddlers playing at the park. Older people sat on their porches, probably bored and needing fresh air. I was nervous, seeing all these people. It was new, and a change from the miles of endless green grass of Kentucky. 

I was walking past the basketball court when i heard an extra loud yell, slipping it's way through my headphones. I glanced over and skimmed over the boys. A few white boys, light skins. Black mostly dominated the court, 'Well you live in Baltimore now Anna. You need to get used to it' My inner voice said and i sighed, about to look ahead of me when i saw a boy, about 6 feet tall, skinny as could be, sweat coating his forehead and dripping down his body. His eyes from this distance looked obsidian, his hair was cut short and looked kinky and black. 

One of his friends, a short chubby light skin, nudged him and nodded towards me. The tall one looked at me and my body jolted, and i looked away and quickly walked around the corner. My cheeks felt like they were on fire, and i kept my head down as i walked.

'What the fuck Anna...now you look like a creeper..' i cursed to myself as i walked up a small hill, coming across part of the cross street that started on my street. I looked down at my phone, a slightly beat up Note8, and scrolled through instagram, a new luxury I was allowed to have moving in with my dad. I was walking along the sidewalk, slowly getting absorbed in my phone when I heard a car horn slice through the air, and soon felt two strong arms wrap around my waist and pull me back.

I yelped and looked around, noticing a car slowly driving by. The driver was looking at me with a nasty, ignorant look on his face. Then I noticed the arms, and turned around in the grip this person had me in.

All I saw was chest, so I looked up and my heart skipped in my chest and started pounding out of my chest. 

It was the boy I was staring at from the court, he was looking at the man in the car with an equally dirty look. 

His head turned and looked down at me, and our eyes met. His eyes were the color of dark chocolate, sweet and rich, but mysterious. His face was smooth, and chiseled, clear as day with a small patch of hair growing underneath his bottom lip. 

I smiled nervously and looked down, muttering a pitiful apology and trying to wiggle my way out of his grip. 

“Whoa there girl, you aren’t getting away so easily.” He chuckled and pulled me closer to him. My head sped up, his voice was deep and yet so soft, I could listen to him talk for hours. There was a playful tone in his voice though, that made me giggle a little.

“Oh well um..” I started and realized I had nothing to say. I was never good at talking, and I had never this close to a boy since elementary school when I kissed my crush.

He laughed a little and let me go, stepping back a little. I took a deep breath and looked down, “I’m sorry. I’ll watch where I’m going next time.” I said softly and looked at him. He was looking at me with a strange sense of curiosity and intrigue. He smiled and held his hand out for me, and I took it gently.

“I’m Davon. And you are?” 

“Anna. Nice to meet you Devon.”

“Indeed it is”


End file.
